Forum:Ollywood Showdown/Skaianet.tumblr.com is confirmed a fan project
Mainly paging Ylimegirl here. The tumblr skaianet.tumblr.com, the Con Heir 2 arg, and "Ollywood Showdown" have seemingly be confirmed to be fan creations by V in his Homestuck Q&A from a week ago. The skaianet account first appeared shortly after the Skaianet Systems drop on new year's and posted messages relating to the "E Bear" clue that was confirmed to not be part of any What Pumpkin plan at the time (WP specifically did not want people to go to the coordinate locations). The account is not actually related to What Pumpkin; the only Skaianet account that is official as far as we know is the Twitter, which was the former What Pumpkin twitter account. During their Q&A, V answered two asks about the Skaianet tumblr and Con Heir 2. V, remember, is a What Pumpkin writer who worked on Friendsim and has been very candidly dropping hints about the epilogue recently. The questions and responses were: Anon skaianet.tumblr.com was an account that posted the "e" with the bear, and is now posting interviews with actors for CON AIR 2: THE EPILOGUE, thats what people are talking abt I have literally no idea about any of this shit (https://curiouscat.me/vfromhomestuck/post/830348844) And; Anon There is a tumblr out there called Skaianet that has been doing this inane 'conair 2 homestuck' thing the last few weeks. Know anythin bout dat? Is it the guy who's running this thing that keeps sending me questions about it. I went and opened the page for four seconds, are you happy (https://curiouscat.me/vfromhomestuck/post/830370888) So it would seem that the official writers don't know anything about this, and are perhaps even getting a little annoyed at people asking them about it. Of course this could be some sort of obfuscation, but that seems out of character and contrary to the point of having an ARG, or whatever. Besides, this is the closest there's been to an official word, and it seems to be saying that the tumblr account and Con Heir 2 have nothing to do with the content that the Homestuck/WP team are producing, meaning it's most likely a fan project, and they're capitalizing off having a canon-ish url (and the fact that nobody knows what's official anymore after the whole ARG thing). Given this it's probably inappropriate to make references to this on the main wiki namespace, as it's probably a fan project. Unless we hear otherwise on 4/13, I would suggest removing all references to it that have been added to the wiki, and shifting everything into a fandom namespace page, if we keep it at all. BlackholeWI (talk) 22:39, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :Edit: I was actually wrong. They answered even more questions about it, where they continue to seem unaware of the existence of the Con Heir 2 stuff. Anon9d they don't mean the bear ARG, they mean the other new ARG with con air 2 ?????????????? ; Anon9d What do you think of the "Skaianet" account on Tumblr? I don't : In this last one they talk more directly about the "E Bear" thing that was posted to the same account and say that it was nothing to do with What Pumpkin. Anon9d Have anything to do with the ARG at skaianet dot tumblr? It's not really an ARG. That bear with the E really was just a complete coincidence. I cannot tell you what that thing was or why it was there. Because of the nature of ARGs I don't know if there's anything I can do to convince you guys I'm not bullshitting you as part of an ARG but I really am serious. :BlackholeWI (talk) 22:46, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I just actually watched it, and the video is fucking amazing, though. We should definitely give this whole thing a fandom namespace page. BlackholeWI (talk) 00:27, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: Final update: I found a tweet from Aysha Farah specifically confirming this as not official. Will remove the content on the canon pages tomorrow if nobody beats me to it (I have to sleep now, though). BlackholeWI (talk) 02:08, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::I had no idea because I am very stupid and gullible. My bad.